The Toby and Haylie Files
by ForevaLovnCullen
Summary: On hold, due to the fact that I need to work harder on my novel as I may have a publisher for it, provided that I finish it in time.
1. Chapter 1: How They Met

The rain streamed down the windows of my parent's silver car, as it sped down the highway. I was on my way to a hospital that housed wounded soldiers from World War II. The war still raging, they were in desperate need of nurses to care for these soldiers. If you showed any kind of promise or interest, you were accepted, that is just exactly how desperate they were. My father was a doctor and so I knew quite a bit about the medical field, he had been teaching me things since I was about ten. "Are you sure you want to do this darling? You don't have to," my mother said turning in her seat to face me.

I nodded, "Yes mama I'm sure. I want to do this. I can't just sit by and not help. I'll be fine I promise."

"We're almost there now, just around this corner is the turn-off to the driveway," my father's deep voice was full of emotion, of pride.

I touched my mother's arm for reassurance, " Everything is going to be fine mum. I promise. I will write as often as I can. There is no phone here, so writing will be our only communication. But I assure you, everything will be ok. This is something that I need to do."

My mother tensed when she heard that there was no phone, for means of communication. My father placed his arm around her for comfort. The car wound down the long enclosed driveway, trees and pathways and bushes and plants lined either side, it was already more beautiful than I expected. Finally there was a break in the trees, and a large stone building came into view. It was a amazingly immaculate building. I could see some of the men sitting by the windows just looking out into the courtyard, probably pray for the rain to stop, or maybe they were seeing beyond the walls and the trees to something far away. The car came to a slow stop just in front of the front stairs. A tall African American woman in a nurses uniform stood on the porch waiting, umbrella in hand she descended the stairs towards the car to greet us. She had a beautiful face, her skin was smooth and clear, she had deep chestnut eyes and she couldn't have been more than thirty years old. I stepped out of the car and ducked under the umbrella. "Hello. I'm Sister Grant. Welcome to ."

"Thank you. I'm Haylie Luciano. Glad to meet you," I said extending my hand and offering a smile.

Sister Grant shook my hand. I felt extremely small standing next to her, as compared to standing next to my mother. I was short standing only five foot and two inches. I was slim weighing in at around 100 pounds, my skin was pale, smooth, and flawless. I had small full lips and perfect teeth. My eyes a deep brown, my hair was straight, occasionally it had a slip wave and came just to my shoulder blades. I looked a great deal like my mother, but I had my fathers personality. I could have been my mothers twin had she not looked so much older than I. Sister Grant on the other hand had to be at least five foot eight inches. I wasn't used to women being this tall. All the women in my family were short like my mother and I. "Hello Sister Grant, I'm Haylie's father Paul Luciano and this is my wife Marie," My father extended his hand in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Dr. and Mrs. Luciano."

My mother merely inclined her head towards Sister Grant in greeting, I could see the tears dwelling in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her small figure in a tight reassuring hug. "You can come visit on weekends during the day. Mum everything is going to be fine. I'm really not that far away. Just an hour or so. I'll write everyday if that will make you feel better."

She nodded and released me to steal away to the car in tears. I sighed and turned to my father, who was getting my bags out of the trunk of the car. He paused after placing my bags on the porch. "Good luck darling. I know you'll be fine. Don't worry about your mother, she will be fine too," he said pulling me into a hug.

"Bye daddy. Have a safe trip back, tell mum I love her."

I turned to watch my parents drive off, back up the winding driveway towards town. "Shall we?" Sister Grant said grabbing one of my bags and gesturing towards the front doors.

"Yes, let's go." I nodded and snatched up my other bag and followed Sister Grant into the front room.

"Now, since you're being assigned just one patient, you'll be staying on the same floor with him. He is on the third floor, the entire floor is his, and now yours as well. He needs more care than the others around here. He is in a wheelchair. He is quite delightful once you get to know him. Just twenty years old, very handsome he is. You couldn't ask for a better patient." She explained the situation as we walked up the massive staircase.

If he was so fantastic, why didn't she keep working with him? I wanted to ask, but I feared the answer. "Forgive me, Sister, but if you are so fond of him why don't you place me with someone else and you keep working with him?"

"Oh my dear I would never dream of placing you with any of the others around here. They are much more difficult than Toby. I would never want you to go through that darling."

I said nothing, I just nodded. All of our chatting had made the hike up the stairs seem insignificant, I'm sure it wouldn't be that way when I walked them tomorrow. She lead me down the dark paneled hallway of the third floor. We stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall on the right. The door creaked opened to reveal a small room with a single bed, the head board against the wall directly to the left of the opened door. On either side of the bed were bedside tables, against the right wall was a large oak armor and dresser. Against the wall opposite the armor and dresser was a small desk and chair, and against the back wall were three large windows and a large chair in the left corner by the window. "You can get settled in later. Let's go introduce you to Toby and things like that," Sister Grant said with a smile and placed my bag on the bed.

I placed my other bag on the bed and followed her out of the room. We walked two doors back up the hallway and faced the left wall. All the doors in this old house must creek because this one did too. I with held a gasp, but it was difficult. There he was at the far end of the room by the windows. Though he was sitting I could tell that he was tall and thin, yet muscular at the same time. His skin was pale, and flawless and he had very distinct bone structure. He had brownish blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He was gorgeous, she wasn't lying about that. "Toby, I have someone I'd like you to meet," Sister Grant said shutting the door behind us. "This is Haylie. She will be your new aid. Anything you need, she can take care of for you."

He wheeled his way over to us, eying me the entire way. "Hello Haylie, it's a pleasure to meet you," he greeted me extending his hand.

I shook his hand and replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Jugg."

He laughed. "Please call me, Toby. Mr. Jugg is my father."

I nodded. Sister Grant smiled. "I think you two will get along just fine. Now I must be going to attend to the kitchen duties and things like that. Why don't the two of you get to know each other. Toby could help you get settled in your room."

"Of course. I don't mind helping," he said with a smile as he wheeled his way to the door.

I followed out into the hall. Sister Grant left us there. "My room is just down here on the right." I said gesturing towards my door.

He reached it before me and held it open for me. I walked in and Toby followed closing the door behind us. I turned to my bags on the bed and sighed. "I hate un-packing," I complained.

He chuckled. "I'll help. It'll go quicker that way. So, tell me, how old are you?" He asked.

"Nineteen. You? Oh wait, Sister Grant told me you were twenty I believe."

"Yes I am. What made you decide to come here?"

"Well it's difficult. For one thing, I wanted to help, to make a difference, even if it was a minor one. But also I needed to get out of my house. My mother, she really isn't well, mentally… her and my father fight all the time. He has a bad temper, and she is always yelling at him for not being at home. He is a doctor, and on call almost all the time, especially with the war. I just….needed to get out." I explained briefly.

"I understand. You don't have to talk about that anymore. Just tell me about yourself." His voice was smooth and calming.

We talked for hours or rather I talked for hours, he listened, commented every now and again. Before we knew it all of my things were put away and we were sitting by the windows looking out at the rain pounding the windows. "So why don't you tell me about you," I said to him with a warm smile.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, his tone had changed, he seemed hesitant.

"Anything you are willing to tell me. We're going to be spending an enormous amount of time together," I winked and continued. "so we may as well know as much about each other as possible."

Hesitantly he told me his story, joining the force so early, the bombing, even of the terrible nightmares that plagued him in the middle of the night. Suddenly we were in the dark. "What happened?" I asked my voice breaking slightly.

"Blackout. It must be seven. The lights go off at seven every evening. They must've forgot to mention that to you. Hand me the candle beside you," he said holding his hand out.

I placed the white candle in his pale hand. He lit a match with his other and touched the burning tip to the wick. Light flickered across the room, I watched the match burning in his long, pale, thin fingers. He had beautiful hands. I couldn't take my eyes off of them. He let the match burn down and then placed it in the ash tray on his lap. "You have beautiful eyes," he said locking his eyes with mine.

The blood flowed to my cheeks, they turned hot and I could feel them grow redder by the second. "Thank you. You do as well," I admitted, holding his gaze.

"Thank you. Are you involved with anyone?"

"Um." I paused. Was this appropriate? Could I get in trouble? I was already in too deep just by the conversation alone. Should I continue? Of course I should. Why shouldn't I be happy?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to pry," he apologized.

"No, no it's alright. No I am not involved with anyone. When and if I marry I want it to be for love, and nothing else."

"That's a fair demand." He agreed.

"Well I suppose we should get you back to your room and into bed. Yes?"

He sighed. "I suppose so. Would you mind staying until I fell asleep?"

"Not at all," I smiled and stood walking behind he chair to push him.

I helped him change, and go to the bathroom before I helped him into his bed. Then I tucked the sheet and covers in around him. I pulled the chair from the corner by the window to the side of his bed, blew out the candle and sat there until he fell asleep. When I was sure he was fast asleep, I stood and walked down the hall to my room. I was exhausted and a good nights sleep would do me some good. I haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks and I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I changed into black silk night gown and crawled into bed. I was asleep in no time.

The next few weeks passed quickly as Sister Grant showed me the ropes around the rest of the house. I now knew everyone by name and Toby and I had become very close. We were seemingly inseparable and everyone seemed to notice. Toby didn't seem to mind. He often mentioned that he hasn't felt so comfortable and whole in quite sometime. I wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but I was pleased that I could help.


	2. Chapter 2: True Confessions

**Chapter 2: The Confession**

_**(Authors Notes: Ok this chapter is from Toby's point of view. I've decided that I will probably be doing this every other chapter. Or sometimes in the same chapter, which will be noted then in italics. I will always leave an authors note explain who's view the chapter is coming from so you will know that the italics are coming from the other person. Thanks so much, and review please!) **_

**Toby's Journal:**

_Haylie stays with me every night until I fell asleep, sleep seems to come much easier and quicker with her around. I almost never think of Julia or Dr. Burns, or what I've done. I've never told her the story, though I sense that she knows I am hiding something. I refuse to tell her, for fear that she will run away screaming. I may be being selfish in not telling her and keeping her close to me, but I need her. I feel safe with her. I was almost certain that once Hal was gone, my nightmares would disappear along with him, but they didn't. They linger in my mind, the shadows stay. Maybe I truly am mad, no I don't believe that. Haylie has made my life have some sort of meaning, a meaning I never once felt before, not even with Julia. Julia had betrayed me, I now firmly believe she never really loved me, she just used me. It has taken me quite some time to come to grips with this truth, but I see it now, even more so with Haylie around. She is my sunshine, my moonlight, my fresh air. How I've lived so long with out her I will never know, and I may never understand. I find myself studying her face, trying to see if she feels the same way about me. I think she may, but is that just my heart fooling me yet again? It's so easy when I look into her deep brown eyes to believe that she too loves me in return and that anything I tell her couldn't keep her away from me. But my fear, my fear plagues me. My nightmares come less frequently now that she is around. Nightmares that used to haunt me daily, now come maybe once or twice a week, sometimes less. Last week I didn't have a single nightmare. When I do have my nightmares and I wake screaming, Haylie comes running, and sits with me again until I fall asleep. It's almost as though she lies awake waiting to hear me, though I know that she is sleeping. Sister Grant had taken good care of me, but she also had to attend to the others in the house, and never came running to my rescue when the shadows returned and I screamed. Haylie only had to attend to me, and for that I was more than grateful. Selfish, I was. I wanted her all to myself. Should I tell her that I love her? How will she react? Will she run away from me? Will she go home? Surely she wouldn't go back home, that's the last place she wants to be. We've become very close, she is my best friend and I hers, but I can no longer hold back the feelings that I have for her. For the first time in a long time, I feel hopeful. Like there is some miracle coming my way, soon._

I sat shot up in my bed, the shadows had decided to return this night. Lightning flashed outside the window, heavy rain pelted the glass of the window panes and thunder rumbled loud in the distance. My scream had awakened Haylie, she came running to my bedside. My eyes traveled up and down her small slim figure, draped in a silk nightgown. She was inches from me her eyes studying me with concern. "Toby are you alright?" She asked running her fingers through my hair.

I nodded with a sigh, a sigh of relief. "Much better now." I smiled warmly, never breaking my gaze from hers.

The chair she always sat in now stayed permanently by my bedside, I suppose she grew tired of moving it every night. She sat curling her legs up under her and placing her candle on my bedside table. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep again. Would you like me to go get you a sleeping pill or something?" She asked placing her small warm hand on my forearm.

I shook my head. "No, don't leave. I'll be fine." Should I tell her? Perhaps I should. As I had this mental argument with myself, I saw her looking at me, studying my expression I'm sure.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look stressed and confused."

"I…Haylie, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, go ahead. I'm all ears."

"Will you sit with me?"

"I am sitting with you, Toby." She said confused.

"No, I mean, come sit, here. With me," I said patting the empty space on my bed.

"Oh. Um…" she paused for a moment, a cautious look in her brown eyes. "Sure." she finally answered, lifting herself from the hair and settling beside me on my bed.

"Alright," I said taking a deep breath. "Look Haylie, I know you are my nurse, and I know that this is probably against the rules…but really, I don't care."

"Toby…" she began.

"No, let me finish. Please."

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, they were glossy and slightly bloodshot. "Continue." She said softly.

"Haylie, I love you. I don't know when it happened, or even how honestly. But I can't fight it anymore, I love you, I need you, I can't be with out you. And before you say anything, I don't want this to ruin anything between us, if you don't feel the same way. I still want you to be my nurse, I still want us to be best friends, but I need to let you know how I feel. Not for your benefit, but for my sanity. I thought I loved once before, and I may have, but not like this. Before I didn't feel any hope, just doubt. And everything was a secret. If in fact you do feel the same way, I do not want to keep it a secret. I want to shout it to the world. To tell everyone exactly how much I do love you." I explained quickly before she had a chance to cut me off.

She sat there staring at me with wide eyes, a shocked look on her face. Yet there was something in her eyes, something behind those glossy, bloodshot brown eyes. "Oh Toby. I do. I love you too, but we can't. If anyone finds out about this, they will send me away, I'm sure of it. We mustn't …" she said, but I cut her off by pressing my lips gently to hers.

My lips moved with great urgency and excitement against hers. She tensed and for a brief second I thought she might push me away, but then she wrapped her arms around my torso and melted into me. Tears still streaming down her face she broke the kiss. "Toby we can't…" I pressed my long index finger to her soft lips.

"Shh. It's okay. If it makes it easier on you, we don't have to tell anyone, yet." I smiled. "But Haylie, I do love you, and eventually everyone will find out that you love me back. Love is not an easy thing to hide. Stay here with me tonight?"

"Toby…"she began, and then she sighed. "Alright. I will stay with you, but you must sleep. I worry about you when you don't get a good nights sleep." With that she gently kissed my forehead and blew out the candle.

I slept soundly the rest of the night, with her cradled against my chest. The shadows did not return that night, or the next. Every night after bed checks were performed, Haylie would come and stay the night with me, and of course we had to keep up the every night charade of her sitting in the chair next to my bed until I fell asleep. Some of the other men had started to question me about my status with Haylie as they once had about Sister Grant. The fury I felt when they asked me was multiplied times a hundred, from what I had once felt about Julia and Hal. I could only imagine the thoughts running through their minds about MY Haylie. The way they had talked of Sister Grant and many other women they had come into contact with made me sick to my stomach, but I had to hide everything for Haylie. She was right. If the doctors found out, they would surely send her home, and that I couldn't live with. Then I would definitely go mad. "Toby. Toby it's time to wake up," I heard an angelic voice calling my name.

I forced my eyes open to find big beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. I smiled and lifted my head slightly to brush my lips with hers. We kissed passionately for a moment before she slid away, off the bed. "Darling, I have to go get dressed and quickly. You have an appointment with Dr. Linden in just half an hour. We need to get you into the tub also. I'll be right back." She said kissing me quickly on the forehead before stealing out of the room and down the hall.

We must've over slept. She usually wasn't in this much of a hurry. She returned moments later, her dark hair thrown into a smooth ponytail, accompanied by her white nurses uniform. She gave me a quick bath and washed and brushed my hair. We were running out of time. She dressed me quickly and practically sprinted from my room pushing me in front of her. We got down to Dr. Linden's office with just a minute to spare. She took this moment to compose herself before rolling me into the Dr's study. "Dr. Linden. Toby is here for his appointment." She said softly knocking on his door.

"Ah, Toby! How are you today? Miss Luciano?"

"Good morning Doctor. I'm fine this morning thank you." I said politely.

"Thank you doctor. I'm fine as well. Let me know when you are finished with your session. I'll just be out in the garden having some tea with Sister Grant and Sister Moore." She replied softly with a smile. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"Magnificent creatures aren't they Toby?" Dr. Linden said winking.

"I'm sorry sir? I don't follow."

"Women, Toby. Magnificent aren't they? I wouldn't mind having her," he said as he inclined his head towards the door in which Haylie had just exited.

Without thinking my fists clenched tightly into balls on the arms of my wheelchair. I clenched them so tightly that the skin stretched across my knuckles was practically translucent. Dr. Linden smiled and a chuckle escaped his pale lips. Dr. Linden was a fifty year old, graying doctor with green eyes. His skin was beginning to wrinkle around his face, and even more so when he smiled. "That's what I thought." he said.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"You've fallen for her. I wasn't quite sure until just now. But some of the others around here have been voicing their opinions to me about the situation between the two of you."

"What situation?" I said trying to hide the fact that he hit the nail on the head.

"I may be old Toby, but I'm not stupid, or blind." he explained. "This leaves me with no choice…"

"No!" I cut him off, "You can't send her away. She must stay. You can't take her away from me. She is the only thing keeping me sane in this world. If you send her away, I'll leave too!"

"Toby. Be reasonable. What kind of future can you possibly offer her? If you love her so much, you would let her go. I mean, you can't give her children, you can't even have sex with her. What makes you so special that she wouldn't care about any of that? She will end up leaving you, or at least cheating on you, just like Julia. Then what will you do Toby? Kill her too?" He asked with a sly look in his eye.

Wait a minute! I recognized that voice. Dr. Burns, No, certainly not! He was gone, and yet here he was right in front of me, but why? How? I woke screaming, I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and bit down hard to stop myself from screaming. Before I knew it Haylie's arms were wrapped tightly around me, she kissed my neck, my jaw, my cheek, my forehead, the tip of my nose and finally my lips. It was a dream. Just a stupid dream. "Shh. Toby it's alright. I'm here. Everything is fine," she whispered against the hollow of my neck as her arms tightened around me and she placed her head back on my chest.

**Toby's Journal:**

_Though the shadows no longer haunt me, I'm still plagued with nightmares. Nightmares in which somehow Dr. Burns returns to take Haylie away from me. To convince me that I'm not good enough for her. Though it makes perfect sense and I should be questioning myself. Am I being selfish? Do I even care if I am? The answer is no. I am not being selfish. She loves me too, and she already knows that I have nothing that I can offer her except my unconditional love. She has accepted that. She loves me too, so why the dreams. What do they mean? Am I really mad? Will I ever know the answer to this question. And of a more pressing matter, will I ever get out of this place? I hope that one day soon Haylie can take me away from here for good. Somewhere that we can be happy and alone together, somewhere that we don't have to hide away from everyone. I still feel that my miracle is coming, I just wish I knew what it was. I suppose I will find out in due time. Until then, I wait patiently in the arms of my angel, Haylie._


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan and Escape

**Chapter 3: The Plan and Escape**

It's been a rough week. Toby hasn't been sleeping well at all. My presence used to help, yet lately it doesn't seem to be helping at all. He is plagued by his nightmares night after night, and there seems to be nothing I can do. This place seems to make things so much worse for him, but they won't let me take him away. When he wakes up sweating and screaming I can do nothing but hold him and try to comfort him, assuring him that I am still there and that I am not leaving. I haven't been sleeping much myself due to this simple fact. I believe this place is evil, I've been getting bad vibes and I just want to take Toby and run away. As I lay beside him on the small bed, hard, uncomfortable bed my head resting on his chest, I wake at any slight movement of his body, afraid that he has woken from another nightmare. Sometimes it is a false alarm, others it's right on target. All of his recent nightmares consist of me being taken away from him, I wish there were some way to suppress the agonizing feeling that is making him have these awful nightmares.

I slowly rested my head back on his chest, just over his heart, listening intently to the calming sound of its beating. Both of my arms wrapped tightly around him, finally he has fallen asleep again. It's been just two hours and he's been forced awake yet again. "Toby darling it's alright. I'm here," I whispered in his ear, giving his torso a tight squeeze.

He turned his smooth pale face towards me, and gently pressed his lips to mine. He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped both of his arms tight around my waist pulling me closer. I sighed, fighting back the tears, I couldn't bear to see him in such pain and agony. If only I could figure out some way to get him out of here and take him somewhere else, somewhere safe. "What happened this time Toby?" I asked. "You'll feel better if you talk about it." I gently kissed his cheek and waited for him to answer me.

"It started just the same as it always does. You wake me in a rush saying we are late for something, and it's always as if someone will catch us, but we narrowly escape. Then I go to see a doctor or someone and they somehow know and get under my skin to force it out of me and then they turn into Hal…and sometimes they keep you here, but away from me and others they send you away or try to and then I wake up…" he said it in a rush so he wouldn't have to relive it again and I didn't press the issue any longer.

"I'm not going anywhere. My father is a very powerful man, Toby. If they try to send me away or keep me away from you, I'll tell my father and he will be here so quickly to enforce that we be together, they won't know what hit them." I said with a smile. It was true. In my most recent letter to my parents I'd told them about the change in my relationship with Toby and the concern I had about this place and him.

Morning came quickly after last night. Toby had his worst night yet, he'd woken a total of seven times, all due to his nightmares about Hal taking me away. The sun didn't shine through the windows at the back of the room, it was dreary out, raining, windy, we were expected to have thunderstorms also. I slowly and carefully slid myself from under Toby's arm and stood on the hardwood floor, I planted a soft kiss on his forehead and went to my room for a quick bath and to get dressed. When I returned Toby had pulled himself into his wheelchair and he was waiting for me. We smiled at each other as I entered the room and closed his door. "Good morning, you look beautiful as always." He said holding my hand.

I smiled at him brightly. It was so hard not to smile around him, for many reasons. "Are you ready for your bath?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, are you?" he grinned.

I laughed. "I've already bathed, but yes, I believe I am ready to give you, your bath." I winked at him.

We made our way to the tub in silence and I helped him out of his night clothing and into the warm water of the tub. I gently scrubbed his entire body, washed his hair and dried him off. Of course then came the dressing, it was a struggle but he helped as much as he could. It didn't bother me, having to do all this, it was quite the opposite actually. I enjoyed it, taking care of him. He often worried now, due to his nightmares that I would leave him or cheat, but I would never. I can't even imagine it. None of that was important to me, all that was important to me was the health and happiness of my family, friends and Toby of course. "There." I said when we had finished dressing him and he was situated back in his chair. I sat down on his lap in the chair and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Not much." he said lighting a cigarette. "It's a shame it's raining, or we could go out into the garden. Shall we go to the old library?"

"Of course." I said standing and walking behind his chair to push him. The old library was on our floor just three doors down from Toby's room at the end of the hall. Once inside I closed the door and wheeled him over to the desk facing the window. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if we've gotten any mail."

His body went rigid as it always did when I mentioned leaving the room. I walked back over to him and leaned down to press my lips to his softly. I ran my hand through his now dry hair and kissed his forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't worry. I'll be less than five minutes. I promise." He relaxed slightly and I quickly made my way out of the room, so as not to break my promise to him.

I quickly ran down the four flights of steep stairs to retrieve the mail that was sitting on the end table to the right of the front doors. I grabbed the stack and searched through it as quickly as I could. Yes, I had received a letter back from my father. I ran back up the stairs quickly and into the library with Toby. I stopped inside the door to catch my breath and then walked over to the desk, sitting opposite of Toby, I opened my letter from my father.

_Dear Haylie, _

_I am now deeply concerned myself for the safety of Toby and yourself. I don't like the way any of this sounds, these nightmares he is having and such. I'm sending a letter to the head of the hospital also, I am instructing them to release you and Toby to the care of your mother and I. In which we will then find a suitable hospital for him to get better. If you would prefer to stay with him, that could definitely be arranged, or he could do out patient therapy and stay at the house with us. Darling your mother and I have stopped fighting, we realize this is one of the reasons you wanted to leave so badly. It won't happen anymore. Your mother is going crazy without you here, she will be so pleased to have you back home, if that is what you choose. Please answer immediately, so that we can get this into effect as soon as possible. I want the two of you out of there as soon as it is humanly possible. I love you Haylie, be careful dear. _

_Love, _

_Dad_

I smiled at Toby, who was smiling back. "You told your father about me?"

"Of course I did." I smiled at him and took his right hand in my left. "We need to write back, immediately." I said as he passed me the paper and a pen. I wrote quickly back to my father, normally I had an elegant script like his, but this place was making me as uneasy as Toby and I was writing in a rush so my writing came out looking scratchy.

_Daddy, _

_Thank you so much. You really have no idea how much this means to me, and to Toby. It will be such a relief to get out of here. This place is making me just as uneasy as Toby. I can't wait for you to meet him, you will love him. He is wonderful, which is why I can't stand to see him suffer like this. My presence used to be enough to keep his nightmares away, but now it seems they come more often when I am around. I would swear by it that it has something to do with this place. Everyone here is well mad I think. I will of course miss Sister Grant, but Toby's and my well being is more important that anything else. Give mum a hug and a kiss for me and tell her I will see her soon. I love you daddy, and thank you again. _

_Always, _

_Haylie_

It's been about a week since I responded to my fathers letter, still no word back. I was sure the hospital had received their letter from my father and his lawyer, due to the fact that Toby and I were now treated very differently. Everyone seemed to be extra nice, and everyone of course now knew our secret. We didn't have to hide anything. All of my things were now moved into Toby's room. Toby hadn't been plagued with nightmares since we'd written back to my father. The both of us were well rested for once, in high hopes that we would soon be out of here. "Haylie, you've got some post," Marcus said waving an envelope in my direction. My heart jumped, even from here I could see the elegant script of my fathers on the front.

"Thank you, Marcus." I said taking it from him and running back upstairs to Toby in the room.

"Toby, we've got a letter from my father. Lets read it." I said excitedly ripping open the envelope.

Toby wheeled his way over to me and pulled me down on his lap. Before I began to read I stole a quick glance at his blue eyes and gave him a passionate kiss. He just smiled and then inclined his head towards the letter.

_Dear Haylie, _

_Sorry to keep you waiting. Things got busy down at the office, lots of sick kids and such. Your mother and I will be arriving the day after you receive this letter to retrieve Toby and yourself, so there is no need for a response. I asked the postman to make sure this got to you within a day. So darling, start getting all of your things ready. We should arrive sometime just before ten in the morning. Be careful and we will see you soon. _

_Love,_

_Dad & Mum_

I threw my arms around Toby and kissed him again. "We did it. We are actually going to get out of here, tomorrow." I said excitedly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where will we be going?"

"To my parent's house for now, unless of course you want to stay there, then of course we may. Why do you ask?"

"I just really do not want to stay in another hospital." He said glumly. "I will do the out patient work like your father suggested, but please don't make me sleep there." He begged.

I took his smooth face in my hands and locked his gaze. "Do you really think that I would do that to you? Where ever you go, I go. I promise to take care of you, forever. As long as you are happy Toby, that is all I want. I can't stand seeing you stressed and upset. Everything is going to be fine now." I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

He sighed in relief and held me tight to him. After who knows how long, I stood. "We should start packing, I suppose and then get some sleep." I suggested as I grabbed our empty bags.

We gathered all of our things and shoved them into the luggage, leaving out our clothing for tomorrow. Toby had left out a pair of gray pants, a white tank top and a white long sleeved button shirt. I left out a black skirt that came to just below my knees and red button shirt. I changed into my night gown and helped Toby into his night pants, removed his shirt and folded down the sheets on the bed so he could slid in. I pulled the covers up over him, leaving my side turned down so I could easily slid in also. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted from all the excitement of the day. I lay awake for quite sometime, my head rested on his chest listening to his heavy, even breathing. I just couldn't wait to be out of here, some where private and alone with Toby. I forced my eyelids shut and slept soundly through the night, knowing that the excitement of leaving here was the only thing keeping me up.

Morning arrived, the sun was beating in through the windows at the far end of the room. Excited I got up quickly and dressed, checking the time I realized it was almost ten already. I walked back over to the bed and woke Toby, quickly dressing him, he combed through his hair and I through mine. Toby was settled in his wheelchair smoking, and I was making the bed as Dr. Linden, my father, Mr. Sandino (my fathers lawyer) and my mother walked into the room. "Oh Haylie," my mother cried throwing her arms around me with such force she made me stumble backward.

"Hi mum." I laughed. "I missed you too." I released her and turned my attention to Toby. "Mum, this is Toby, Toby this is my mum Marie." I introduced them.

"Hello ma'am." He said extending his long white hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Toby. It will be so nice having you and Haylie at the house. It's been so empty since she's gone." She said taking his hand.

I introduced my father and Mr. Sandino to Toby as well, and I bid my farewell to Dr. Linden. As we made our way down stairs the front door, Sister Grant was waiting to say her good byes to Toby and I. Her eyes were red and glossy as though she may have been crying. She gave us each a tight squeeze as we walked out the door. I promised her I would write and I would get her out too if I could. I hated leaving her there, knowing full and well what she went through with those men in there. I felt like an awful person leaving her there. I would get her out of there as soon as I could. I just needed to figure out how. I sat in the back seat with Toby holding his hand. As we wound up the drive way and through the fence a sense of ease washed over the both of us, we were free. The feeling grew stronger the further away we drove. No more suffering, no more nightmares, just us. Of course nothing was going to be easy, but at least we were safe and happy. Toby often mentioned that he could feel a miracle coming on, but he had reassured me that us getting out of there was not it. So what could his miracle possibly be? I often wondered, but now as we drove down the freeway towards home I too felt like there was a miracle coming our way, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery and Permission

In the weeks following our arrival at the Luciano home, my nightmares havealmost completely stopped, and I feel more alive than ever. Haylie and I have joint rooms on the second floor of her parents house including our own bathroom. We make 4 trips a week to the hospital where her father works, for my out patient care. Having Haylie at my side every night that it was so natural to me now to tense up whenever she slid out from under my arms to tip toe back to her room, just before her father checked on us. The fact that I was in a wheel chair and unable to move the lower part of my body still didn't change how her father felt about us sharing a bed, so this ritual was done every morning. Though I'd been told right after I was shot that I would never walk again, Haylie's father seems to have come to a different conclusion, he seems to think that with the right amount of physical therapy I will be able to move again. Recently I've been proving him to be right, I've started to gain feeling in the lower half of my body. I'm sure this has something to do with his protest to Haylie and I sharing a bed.

I heard the engine of the car come to life in the driveway and smiled to myself. Haylie would be back in my arms in less than a minute. Nothing compared to the feeling that I felt when she was safely and securely in my arms. "Good morning," she smiled at me as she crawled back under the covers and nestled into my chest.

"Good morning. This is much better." I sighed tightening my arms around her small frame.

She patted her small warm hand on my thigh just above my knee, "How are your legs feeling?"

"Fantastic, considering I never thought I'd feel anything in them ever again." I smiled and winked at her.

She giggled, "Behave, Toby. At least for now." She murmured removing her hand from my leg and running it through my hair.

I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly pressing herself against me. My fingers tangled in her hair, she broke the kiss with a giggle. "I thought I told you to behave." She sighed playfully hitting my arm.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." I murmured. "I suppose it may have something to do with me regaining feeling…" I trailed off with a smirk.

"I suppose so." She laughed. "However, we need to get you to the doctor for you therapy session. We've got plenty of time for that later." She winked.

I let my hands fall gently to her waist and I leaned my head against the wall. "I know you don't want to go, but it'll help. It's good for you to have someone to talk to."

"I can talk to you, and I'm much better now that we're free from that damn place."

"Maybe I can get my father to change your schedule, so you only need to see Dr. Fallon once a week? And take you down to two days of physical therapy with Dr. Sands? You've been doing so well with your physical therapy also." She flashed me her beautiful smile. She slid from under my arm once again, and kissed me before she stole away to her room.

I sat there for a moment looking after her, and then I reached to my left bedside table for my clothing that she had laid out for me the previous night. I was now able to fully dress myself. Haylie returned to me fifteen minutes later, changed into her clothing for the day and with a smile set upon her face. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"Urm. You got your father to change my appointments?" I guessed, by the look on her face. She nodded her head and came to sit on my lap.

As our schedule became less daunting in the next following weeks, we had more free time on our hands, more time to work on our personal relationship. I was now able to walk short distances with assistance and I had full feeling back in the lower part of my body. At times it was painful, but the doctors assured me that the pain would seize in time to come. Haylie gave me hot oil body massages daily to ease the pain, each one became more enjoyable than the previous. The doctors were right, the pain almost completely stopped after just a few more weeks. I had been planning a big surprise for Haylie in those few grueling weeks also. One evening a week ago I sat down with her father in his office on the third floor of the house. I took in my surroundings, possibly looking for the closest exit just in case this didn't go as planned. Naturally the only exit was behind me, on either side of heavy wooden door were book cases stretching from floor to ceiling, the wall to my left was filled with large and small photos, and a grand fireplace with two over stuffed chairs set in front of it. On my right was a large sofa with a small table on either side and a coffee table set a foot in front of it. Directly in front of me sat a long mahogany desk, windows stretched across the wall behind it. Mr. Luciano sat in front of me behind his desk, waiting for me to start speaking. "You look nervous Toby, that's not like you. Is something wrong?" He finally asked breaking the silence.

"No sir, nothing is wrong, but yes, I am nervous."

"And why is that?"

"Well you see sir, I'm here to ask your permission…to ask Haylie to marry me. Surely sir, I would have done it sooner, but once I knew I was getting better, I wanted a full recovery first, I'm sure you understand…" I said nervously as he eyed me from behind his desk.

Suddenly a smile spread across his pale face. "Of course Toby! This is spectacular news. When do you plan on asking her?" I was shocked by the excitement in his voice.

"Tonight." I said simply. "We are going for a walk in the park later tonight, I plan on asking her then. And providing she agrees then we will announce it next week." I explained breathlessly.

"Fantastic." He said clapping his hands together once and then standing. He hugged me like a father would hug a son, I felt welcomed and loved, by more than just Haylie.

For the longest time the only living relative I had was Julia. Haylie's family had become my own in a sense, in another sense it was almost as those we were already married. After dinner Haylie and I went off on our daily walk through the park, just across the way from the house. I still wasn't as fast as I was when walking, so we walked slowly along the path hand in hand. The sun had already set and the only light was coming from the dim lamps that lined the path. I had my left hand in my pocket grasping the ring, that once belonged to my mother. As we walked the path in the warm spring air brushing against our skin, I could see our destination just ahead. The fountain in the center of the park. "Come sit by the fountain with me. I need to rest for a moment, I'm a bit tired." I said slyly trying to sound convincing.

"Sure." She said sitting as we reached the edge and patting the empty spot next to her.

Instead of sitting next to her, I got down on one knee in front of her, smiling up at her flawless face illuminated by the light of the lamps around the fountain. I heard her draw in a breathe. "Haylie," I began softly taking her left hand in mine. "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I owe my entire recovery to you, if it weren't for you I would most likely be dead. This is not the reason only reason I love you. I loved you from the first time you stepped into my room and Sister Grant introduced us. Haylie I want you to be wife, to be mine, forever. I promise now, to take care of you and to love you and provide for you forever. Will you marry me?" I managed to choke out, pulling the ring out of my pocket.

I could see the tears welling behind her big brown eyes, and a smile spread across her face as she nodded, speechless. "Yes, I will" she said her voice breaking as she threw her arms around me, and kissed me passionately.

(Next chapter coming soon. You guys are gonna love it I'm sure. Gotta keep the anticipation going ;-) Hehehe...Sorry this one is so short. The next will be longer I promise!!)


	5. Chapter 5: Anxiety and Planning

I haven't properly slept in weeks anxious with anticipation, and ideas brewing constantly in my head. I wanted everything to be perfect for my wedding, my mother was trying to help as much as possible, but she was taking away from my ideas. I don't think she realized she was doing it, and she was trying to make my wedding her perfect wedding because she didn't get to have a "perfect" wedding. My parents married quickly and when they were very young, younger than Toby and I. I wanted to shout at her to stop, to just let me handle everything, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings either. Finally she had crossed the line, gone behind my back and called the dress maker to change my wedding dress from my original plan to hers. My blood was boiling, I was so angry I was afraid to go home and face her. Toby and his friend Charlie met up with my friend Celine and I after we left our dress fitting. Toby could immediately tell that something was very wrong. "Haylie, love, what's wrong? You look like you're about to commit murder." He chuckled trying to lighten my mood.

"I very well may." I mumbled under my breathe.

"What happen?"

I couldn't even answer, I started to cry. It was foolish to cry, I knew that, but I couldn't help it. This was my wedding, not hers! Why was she trying to make me miserable? Finally Celine answered for me. "Her mother called the dress maker sometime last week and made changes to Haylie's original idea for the dress, it looks NOTHING like Haylie's original dress design."

"Its….a….disaster!" I managed to choke out between sobs.

Toby slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side as we walked to the Bistro around the corner. "Can't she change what she's done?" he asked as we were seated.

"No. It's too late, it'll take too much time for her to fix it now. I either need to keep the dress the way it is, or trade it for something she sells in her store. And that is the last thing I want to do."

"Why is that?" Toby and Charlie asked innocently at the same time.

How could I possibly get angry with the two of them, as adorable as they were, they just simply didn't understand. "Because I wanted a one-of-a-kind dress. Which is exactly what I designed, and my mother had to go and ruin my design, and now if I choose a dress she has in her store, someone else could have the same exact one! It's awful!" I explained.

"Does it look alright though?" Toby asked looking at Celine.

"It looks beautiful still, but its not what she wanted, which is the entire point of why she is angry. This is supposed to be her day, her wedding, and her mother is ruining it, by making it her day!"

I sat in silence for the majority of our dinner, not touching my food, but drinking an insane amount of Diet Pepsi. I had finally calmed down as we walked home. The dress really didn't look that horrible, but I wanted it my way, not hers. Toby had calmed me down enough that I would be able to talk to my mother, rather than shout at her. All I was going to tell her was how she upset me and that if it happens again, she need not help with the wedding or anything else for that matter. Maybe I was being selfish, but she isn't the one getting married.

Upon our arrival home Celine, Charlie and Toby went upstairs to our living room for some tea while I talked with my mother. I explained how I felt, and she took it much better than I had imagined. She agreed to not interfere that way ever again, especially with the wedding approaching in just two weeks. I was nervous enough that everything was not going to turn out right, I didn't need another headache on top of it. I felt much better about the entire situation. Finally once I had everything settled I made my way upstairs. "How'd it go? I didn't hear any shouting or loud crashes, so it must not have been too terrible." Charlie joked as I walked into the room.

I laughed too, Charlie could always make me laugh, even when I was trying to be serious. Charlie and Celine had been two of my best friends since we were all young kids, they were used to my tantrums when things didn't go my way. Celine was helping me plan the wedding so we quickly shoed the guys off into the other room. "So we've got how many brides maids?" Celine asked taking out the planning book.

"Um…well there's you of course, Anna-Jane, Melissa, Barbara, Andra, and Libbie. Yes, that should about cover it." I chuckled at my long list of brides maids. My best friends, what would I do with out them.

"Ok what about Toby, has he got grooms man for all of us?"

"I believe so. I have his list here somewhere." I said searching my purse. "I found it. Yes it looks that way. We've got Charlie, Andrew, Michael, Rodney, Christopher and Darrin." I rattled off the list as she wrote it down in the notebook.

"We should have done this so much sooner. I honestly don't know why I procrastinate so much. Sometimes I drive myself mad. At least the wedding party knows all of the plans. And all the invitations have been sent out right?" I asked as she was still writing.

"Yes they were sent out last month remember. Just calm down Haylie it's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong. We've got this under control I promise. Tomorrow don't forget we are meeting the girls for lunch at the pub and then going for our final dress fittings."

"I'll remember." I sighed resting my head in my arms on the table.

"What's the matter, Haylie?" Celine asked concerned.

"I haven't slept in weeks Celine. I've been so stressed out about everything, I'm exhausted. But it seems that no matter how exhausted I am, I still can't seem to sleep, so I just lay there at night with all this shit running through my mind and I can't make it stop. I feel like I'm going mad. I just can't wait for this all to be over. Then again there comes more stress. Toby and I can't live here in the flat above my parents forever. We need our own home." I explained frustrated with myself.

Celine reached her hand across the table and gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. "How about you just leave everything else up to me from this point. I don't want you worrying about anything at all! I'll take care of everything, would I let you down?" she asked me when I looked at her with a skeptical look.

"No." I muttered

"Ok then, it's settled. I'll handle everything from now until the wedding. You don't even think about the wedding. Just rest! Promise?"

"I promise." I assured her feeling slightly better.

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some wedding planning to do, and you have some sleeping to do." She said standing up and slipping the book into her bag.

She called out for Charlie that they were leaving and enforced to Toby that he was to allow me to sleep and not to keep me up because I needed my rest, unless he wanted his bride to look like the walking dead. He nodded as she walked out the door and scowled at him for a more 'I mean it' feel.' As soon as they left Toby and I both changed into our night clothing, and crawled into bed. I nestled myself under the warmth of the sheets and rested my head on Toby's shoulder. And for the first time in a long time, I fell fast asleep, too exhausted to dream, to exhausted to toss and turn.


End file.
